Estúpido Pantalón
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: El karma existía, ahora estaba completamente seguro de eso… ¿Por qué? Bastaba que alguien se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba para saberlo.


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"―<em>recuerdos o frases importantes―"<em>

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estúpido pantalón<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El karma existía, ahora estaba completamente seguro de eso… ¿Por qué? Bastaba que alguien se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba para saberlo.

Quizá no debió haberse burlado de aquel hombre regordete del bus cuando este se quedo viendo a una joven y termino cayendo del asiento. Tal vez no debió reírse de aquella joven que se sentó en el asiento sucio de una banca en el parque. Seguramente ni siquiera debió observar como un padre que jugaba en los resbaladeros con su hijo quedaba atorado en este por ser demasiado grande para el juego. Lo que fuera que hubiese hecho o visto, ahora se le estaba regresando y de qué forma…

Él nunca ha sido devoto del estudio, ni mucho menos. Pero cuando tienes a un histérico Sasuke y un furibundo Menma pisándote los talones por un trabajo en grupo.

—_Estamos perdidos._

—_Ese profesor nos odia._

Habían dicho Sasuke y Menma cuando el profesor después de decir que el trabajo era en grupo, uno de ellos sería el encargado de exponer todo. Y lo nombró a él.

Desde ahí debió saber que todo lo que concerniese a eso saldría mal.

—Oye idiota, ¿estás poniendo atención?

El tono acusador de Menma lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, de lo único que estaba seguro es que no estaba entendiendo ni una sola palabra. ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que Menma y el _Teme_ le decían, ¡El problema aquí era otro!

—Suficiente, lo mejor será tomarnos un descanso, parece que el _Dobe_ agoto el entendimiento de su única neurona —bufó Sasuke al dejar el libro a un lado.

—Lo mismo digo —suspiró Menma.

Pocas veces ambos pelinegros estaban de acuerdo en algo. Pero a estas alturas era obvio que el rubio idiota que tenían por compañero no estaba funcionando, nunca lo había hecho, pero ahora parecía que si se le había fundido lo último que le quedaba de lucidez.

— ¡Oigan! —reclamó Naruto ante los comentarios de los otros dos— ¡Estoy poniendo atención, no me subestimen!

— ¿Enserio? —Menma arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te acabamos de decir?

En blanco, así se quedó Naruto al escuchar la pregunta, pero no podía darse el lujo de no responder, así que apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa en la que trabajaban para demostrarles que él no era un tonto como le estaban dando a entender.

Grave error.

Tan pronto apoyo sus manos en la mesa, pudo sentir como su problema se agrandaba, o más bien… expandía.

Menma y Sasuke estaban seguros que Naruto no respondieron, y cuando vieron que aporreo la mesa para responder sabían que solo diría incoherencias, más no lo hizo. De hecho se quedo callado. Acto que los extraño.

—Te quedaste sin palabras —Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

—No tiene caso, estoy cansado y tengo hambre —masculló Menma con cierta irritación al levantarse y encaminarse como si nada a la cocina del Uchiha.

Sasuke solo dirigió una mirada sombría a Menma porque este se tomase tales libertades en su departamento. Lo de irritantes y maleducados era de familia, por lo visto. Pero al poco tiempo el Uchiha también acepto internamente de que estaba cansado y hambriento así que también se encamino con él.

—Oigan, yo también tengo hambre —dijo Naruto por fin.

—Si tienes hambre ven a buscar comida, yo no pienso llevarte nada.

—Hmp

El rubio mascullo un par de insultos contra ambos, y tuvo el más grande deseo de ir ahí y patearles el trasero o al menos decirles un par de cosas. Pero no lo hizo.

¿Por qué? ¡Oh! Ya recordaba.

¡Porque su maldito pantalón se había roto! ¡Si, roto!

No sabía cómo se lo había roto, solo sabía que lo estaba… Cualquiera diría que no era un grave problema y que nadie se daría cuenta, pero… ¿Quién carajos no se daría cuenta de que tenía tremenda raja en el trasero? Sin contar que esta infame parecía hacerse un poco más grande al más mínimo movimiento que hiciese.

¡Estúpidos pantalones!

Moría de ganas por ir al baño, comer, estirar las piernas. ¡Tantas cosas! Y esos estúpidos pantalones se lo impedían. Y lo que era aún peor, en un par de horas tenían una reunión de clase, eso significaba que ir a casa en un momento de despiste no era opción.

¡Estaba salado! ¡El Karma, Kami-sama, el mundo entro lo odiaba para hacerle esto!

Y no podía decirle nada a Menma o a Sasuke, estaba seguro que ambos lo atormentarían por el resto de su vida si se enteraban de su desgracia. Así que pedirles ayuda no era una opción. Solo debía resistir y esperar a que una luz llegase a su vida y le ayudase.

—Oye _Dobe_, ya te he dicho que no dejes tus cosas tiradas en mi casa como si nada.

La voz de Sasuke lo sacó de sus divagaciones, al mismo tiempo en que su mochila se impactaba directo en su cara. Y fue ahí que vio la luz.

Si… esa hermosa luz de salvación…

Dentro de su mochila tenía una chaqueta deportiva naranja, como era de cierre, podría dejar abierto el zipper y amarrarla a la cintura. ¡Esa era su salvación!

— ¡Gracias, _Teme_!

El Uchiha estuvo tentando a golpearlo ante aquel repentino ataque de alegría del rubio. Si, tanto estudio no era bueno para su pobre cerebro.

…

—Tsk, Hace frío —bufó Menma al cerrar el cierre de su chaqueta negra.

Y no era para más, estaban pasando del otoño al invierno y el frío era horrible. Lo bueno es que ya les quedaba poco para cerrar el semestre y podrían descansar tranquilos, o al menos eso esperaban. Sasuke por su parte solo se acomodo su bufanda.

Más atrás, los dientes del rubio castañeaban con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba y no le quedaba de otra más que abrasarse a sí mismo para tratar de retener el frío. Era eso o colocarse su chaqueta y dejar al descubierto su trasero y sus calzoncillos de oso. –Estúpida oferta de mitad de precio estafadora–.

—Si tanto frío tienes, deberías de ponerte la chaqueta, idiota —escuchó a Menma decirle— Para eso inventaron esas cosas.

— ¡Ja! ¿y qué te hace pensar que tengo frío, Menma-baka? —respondió lo mejor que pudo.

—No sé, el hecho de que te abraces a ti mismo murmurando que tienes frío, mientras tiemblas como una gelatina andante, tú dime —dijo Menma.

—No tengo frío —reafirmó Naruto.

Haciendo que los otros dos arquearan una ceja sin creerle una sola palabra.

— ¡No tengo frío, y se los probare, de verás! —declaró con firmeza, antes de salir corriendo, pasándolos por alto.

Lástima que no llego muy lejos, y resbaló con un charco de agua en el camino, cayendo de cara contra el suelo.

—Idiota —expresaron los otros dos al ver la escena.

—Deja de hacer tanta estupidez y acepta…

Las palabras de Sasuke quedaron al aire, los parpados de Menma se abrieron ligeramente… Naruto maldijo por lo bajo ante el dolor de su rostro, mientras se levantaba de la caída, pero tan pronto lo hizo, se extraño de escuchar un par de carcajadas detrás de él, y más aún que estas provinieran de personas tan gruñonas y poco comunicativas como Menma y Sasuke.

Basto con que el viento soplase de nuevo, no solo haciéndole sentir frío en el cuerpo, sino que también congelando su trasero… Y ahí fue que cayó en cuenta de que su chaqueta estaba en el suelo…

El menor de los gemelos Uzumaki y el Uchiha parecía que no pararían su risa en un buen rato, no, estaba seguro de que esas risas no pararían en días, semanas… meses… y eso solo lo llevaba a cuestionarse: ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él? ¿Sería el Karma o simple mala suerte? Quien sabe… Por ahora…

Solo maldecía a ese…_**estúpido pantalón**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Esta historia está basada en una historia real. Mía, por cierto… Y me pasó hoy, así que me dije que tenía que compartirles mi desgracia XD

Acabo de terminar de escribir el Shot, es cerca de la 1:00 a.m. donde vivo, y no tengo ganas de más.

Así que solo les dejo esto

¡Cuídense!

¡Sayo!

P.D.

¿Alguien me regala un review?


End file.
